The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug
The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug is a film, the second part of The Hobbit film series. It is scheduled for release on December 13, 2013. The Hobbit: Battle of Five Armies was one of the two earlier proposed titles for this film. The sequel to The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, the film is to follow the journey through Mirkwood, Laketown, and into Smaug's Lair. The Hobbit: There and Back Again is set after this film. Plot The film will take Thorin and Company to Beorn's house, through Mirkwood, Laketown and eventually, into Smaug's lair. Etymology The film itself is named after the dragon Smaug and the wastes surrounding his lair. Cast Main *Sir Ian McKellen as Gandalf the Grey *Martin Freeman and Sir Ian Holm as Bilbo Baggins *Richard Armitage as Thorin II Oakenshield *Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug and the Necromancer *Luke Evans as Bard the Bowman *Ken Stott as Balin *James Nesbitt as Bofur *Graham McTavish as Dwalin *Dean O'Gorman as Fíli *Aidan Turner as Kíli *John Callen as Óin *Peter Hambleton as Glóin *Mark Hadlow as Dori *Jed Brophy as Nori *Adam Brown as Ori *William Kircher as Bifur *Stephen Hunter as Bombur Other *Orlando Bloom as Legolas *Evangeline Lilly as Tauriel *Lee Pace as Thranduil *Stephen Fry as Master of Laketown *Mikael Persbrandt as Beorn *Sylvester McCoy as Radagast *John Bell as Bain *Manu Bennett as Azog *Lawrence Makoare as Bolg *Ryan Gage as Alfrid *Craig Hall as Galion *Robin Kerr as Elros *Ray Henwood as Net Mender *Cate Blanchett as Galadriel *Terry Notary as Goblin *Christian Hipolito as Lakeman Videos Trailers File:The Hobbit Desolation Of Smaug Trailer 1|Official Teaser Trailer File:The Hobbit The Desolation of Smaug - Official Main Trailer HD-1|Official Main Trailer File:The Hobbit The Desolation Of Smaug - "Corruption" Trailer|Official Main Trailer #2 File:The Hobbit The Desolation of Smaug (2013) - Movies Trailer 3 for The Hobbit The Desolation of Smaug|Trailer #3 Clips File:The Hobbit Desolation of Smaug - "You Have No Right" Clip|"You Have No Right" File:The Hobbit Desolation of Smaug - "This is Our Fight" Clip|"This is Our Fight" File:The Hobbit Desolation of Smaug - "Your World Will Burn" Clip|"Your World Will Burn" File:The Hobbit Desolation of Smaug - "Into the Barrels" Clip|"Into the Barrels" File:The Hobbit Desolation of Smaug - "I Found Something" Clip|"I Found Something" Extras File:Hobbit Cast Talk Smaug|Cast of The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug discuss the film. File:Warner Bros. Exclusive Content The Hobbit The Desolation of Smaug|Behind the Scenes Look of Beorn's House Images Posters Character Posters The Hobbit- The Desolation of Smaug 20.jpg|Thranduil poster The Hobbit- The Desolation of Smaug 25.jpg|Gandalf poster The Hobbit- The Desolation of Smaug 26.jpg|Bilbo Baggins poster The Hobbit- The Desolation of Smaug 24.jpg|Legolas poster The Hobbit- The Desolation of Smaug 22.jpg|Thorin Oakenshield poster Hr The Hobbit- The Desolation of Smaug 23.jpg|Tauriel poster Hr The Hobbit- The Desolation of Smaug 21.jpg|Bard the Bowman poster French Posters FR Desolation - Bard.jpg|Bard the Bowman poster FR Desolation - Gandalf.jpg|Gandalf the Grey poster FR Desolation - Tauriel.jpg|Tauriel poster FR Desolation - Legolas.jpg|Legolas poster FR Desolation - Bilbo.jpg|Bilbo Baggins poster FR Desolation - Thorin.jpg|Thorin Oakenshield poster Promotional Photos Bilbo in Smaug's treasure.PNG|Bilbo in Smaug's hoard of treasures''ACESHOWBIZ'' 300px-The Hobbit - The Desolation of Smaug - Packing the Dwarves.jpg|The Dwarves in Barrels 011712-hobbit-mirkwood-still.jpg|Bilbo in Mirkwood Forest tumblr_mgcki95buF1rkuqhro1_500.jpg|The Dwarves camping in Mirkwood Hobbit-desolation-of-smaug-barrels-scene.jpg|Dwarves on barrels Hobbit-desolation-of-smaug-poster.jpg|The eye of Smaug Desolation - Tauriel and Legolas poster.jpg|Tauriel and Legolas Desolation - Bard poster.jpg|Bard the Bowman, the Master of Lake-town and Alfrid Desolation - Bilbo and dwarves poster.jpeg|Bilbo and the dwarves in Mirkwood Bg HGEYA.jpeg|Thranduil the Elvenking on his throne Desolation - Bilbo and Sting.jpg|Bilbo holding Sting Hobbit_the_desolation_of_smaug_bilbo-XL-banner1-610x298.jpg Screenshots HBT2-TRL1-101rMD.jpg|Bard the Bowman HBT2-TRL1-067MD.jpg|Tauriel Desolation - Legolas in Mirkwood.jpg|Legolas threatens the Dwarves Desolation- Azog still.jpg|Azog's return Desolation - City of Dale.jpg|The ruined City of Dale Desolation - Gandalf in Dol Guldur.jpg|Gandalf in Dol Guldur HBT2-TRL1-055MD.jpg|Bilbo wielding his sword HBT2-TRL1-024rMD.jpg|Bilbo in the treetops HBT2-TRL1-017MD.jpg|Thorin Oakenshield in Mirkwood Thehobbit-smaug-blog630-jpg 201437.jpg|Smaug the dragon. The-hobbit-evangeline-lilly_tauriel.jpg The-hobbit-orlando-bloom_legolas.jpg Hobbit_masteroflaketown.jpg|Master of Lake-town Soundtrack # The Quest for Erebor # Wilderland # The House of Beorn # Mirkwood # Flies and Spiders # The Woodland Realm # Feast of Starlight # Barrels out of Bond # The Forest River # Bard a man of Laketown # The High Fells # The Nature of Evil # Protector of the Common Folk # Thrice Welcome # Girion, Lord of Dale # Durin's Folk # In the Shadow of the Mountain # Spell of Concealment # On the Doorstep # The Courage of Hobbits # Inside Information # Kingsfoil # A Liar and a Thief # The Hunters # Smaug # My Armor is Iron # Beyond the Forest References External link * *The Hobbit: Desolation Of Smaug Movie Poster Category:Movies Category:Films directed by Peter Jackson